


Discovering Fanfiction

by bleedingblue



Category: Cricket RPF
Genre: Fanfiction, Humor, Revenge, discovering fanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-04-02 19:22:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4071661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bleedingblue/pseuds/bleedingblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which, Team India discovers the joys of fanfiction<br/>OR<br/>Kohli gets his revenge…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Discovering Fanfiction

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first RPF story, so I hope you guys like it. Also, I know that Shikhar Dhawan and Rohit Sharma are portrayed a bit negatively in this, but really, I love them. No offence to them or their fans.

_In which, Team India discovers the joys of fanfiction OR Kohli gets his revenge…_

When Virat enters the room, he tries not to sigh at the sight that greets him. Honestly, as if he doesn’t already have a headache.

Bhuvi is sitting down in front of a desktop, biting his lip with his teeth, eyebrows furrowed in serious concentration as he animatedly clicks the mouse. If it were any other day, Virat might have thought it cute, but today is just _not_ the day. He doesn’t _need_ this crap.

“Bhuvi,” He says, steely, “What on _earth_ are you doing?”

Apparently the fast bowler is really, _really_ dense, a fact that Virat can actually believe. Bhuvi smiles at him-freaking _smiles_ \- sweetly, like a toddler.

“Oh!” He exclaimed. “Shik and Rohit told me about something called…fan…fig..?”

“Fanfiction?” Virat _really_ doesn’t like where this is going.

Bhuvi’s face lights up, and Virat thinks that it’s going _exactly_ where it shouldn’t.

“Yeah!” He nods, head bobbing down as his eyes sparkle. “Fanfiction! I want to research, but…I didn’t really remember what it was called...”

And behold, the kicked puppy. Honestly, Virat wants to kill himself. Really, he does…but then he thinks about the fans. Would the fans want him to do this? No!

Besides, he has the obligation to make sure that Bhuvi doesn’t suffer through fanfiction. Wait, wasn’t it Ishant’s turn to babysit? Damn Sharmas and their stupid brains.

“Bhuvi,” Virat says carefully. “Maybe this isn’t such a great idea.”

Immediately, he regrets it, because Bhuvi’s puppy eyes hit him full force.

“ _Please_ Viru?”

How can he say no to that face?

…

Wait a minute!

“Don’t call me that.” Virat grits out, because _honestly_ his manliness suffers. “It’s annoying!”

“ _Please_?”

…

Damn it.

“All right.” Virat sighs, before he smirks. “Hold on, I have an idea.”

Oh, yes, _this_ would be good.

 

 

“What, may I ask, “ MS Dhoni says tersely as the entire team (well, mostly) sits at a strange conference table, “Is the reason for this…meeting?”

“Oh, take a chill pill.” scoffs Virat, before quickly continuing, “I got an idea for something that would undoubtedly make for a… _interesting_ team bonding exercise.”

“Oh?” The captain perks up at that, but deflates when Virat takes out his laptop. “No more funny videos, I’m being serious.”

“No,” Virat agrees. “No more funny videos. We’re going to be reading fanfiction instead.”

From the corner of his eye, he sees both Rohit Sharma _and_ Shikhar Dhawan pale. _Oh,_ this was going to be _so much fun_. His inner self was practically _bouncing_ with glee!

“Fanfiction?” queries Shami, and equally puzzled looking Ishant at his side. “What’s that?”

“Oh! Oh!” Bhuvi cuts in, looking like a hyperactive little kid. “It’s when our fans write stories about us! But, I didn’t read any…”

Is it just Virat, or are there tears in his eyes? Judging by how Dhoni and Ashwin exchange a look, Virat deduces that, yep, they’ve got a crisis.

“Don’t cry!” Half the team yells. Was Virat a part of that chorus?

Well, maybe.

“I won’t!” Said person defends.

“Anyways,” Virat draws up his browser. “Who would like to read first?”

“Kohli, I’m not sure this is such a great idea…” Says Shikhar, and Virat can barely hold back his smirk.

“No, this is a _wonderful_ idea.” He gives a fake smile. “We’ll all know what our fans think.”

“Okay, I’ll read first.” Volunteers Raina, the poor, _poor_ man.

“Okay, um…”

His eyes scan over the page before his face heats up.

“OH MY EYES! Kohli, I’m not sure if this is a great idea.” He says worriedly, before Dhoni sighs in annoyance.

“What’s the matter? Why is everyone saying that?” He takes the laptop. “I’ll read it out myself.”

 _‘Oh_ ’, Virat thinks. _‘This is even better.’_

“Alright,” Dhoni clears his throat. “Let’s begin.

“ _It wouldn’t be completely unfair to say that no one really liked Dhawan. Really, the guy was so-“_

“Did you write this?” Dhoni sighs as Shikhar sits, dumbstruck.

“Don’t worry Shikh!” Bhuvi smiles cheerfully. “I still like you.”

Shikhar can only grimace.

“No, I didn’t write this.” Virat defends, because ( _what?)_ that would be _crazy_. “Besides, we’re not yet at the best part.”

“Alright,” The captain says suspiciously, before continuing, “ _Really, the guy was so annoying. Rohit was having a lot of fun annoying the crap out of Jadeja, because he found it really funny when his face turned red-“_

“My face does _not_ turn red!” Jadeja’s face turns red.

“Uh huh,” Raina says dryly. “Of course it doesn’t.”

“Can you guys please let me continue?” Dhoni asks coolly. “Thank you.”

“ _Rohit was having a lot of fun annoying the crap out of Jadeja because he found it really funny when his face turned red. He liked to think it resembled a tomato.”_

Sharma (that is, Rohit) is really pale at this point, maybe because of Jadeja’s death glare. Virat smirks happily.

“ _He was doing what he always did, when Shikhar came in, in his annoying glory, screaming his head off about some random nonsense.”_

“Nonsense?” Shikhar looks affronted. “This person must hate me! This is rigged! RIGGED I SAY!”

“Dhawan, calm the hell down,” Virat says. “All of us have people who hate us…wait, sorry, it’s just you.”

“YOU!” He points a finger ( _ouch, that hurt_ ) at Virat. “YOU MUST HAVE WRITTEN THIS!”

“Seriously, Dhawan, calm down.” Ashwin groans, his head thumping painfully against the table.

Virat glances at Bhuvi from the corner of his eye, as he always does, and panics when he sees that he looks ready to wet himself. Virat would have laughed if it was any other person, but with Bhuvi…he just can’t.

“Kohli, is there any point of this?” Dhoni asks tiredly once Shikhar has been restrained.

“Yes,” Virat says _point_ edly. “Read on.”

“I’m not doing this.” Dhoni proclaims.

“I guess I could!” Bhuvi says, and Virat is sure that he’s not the only one who’s panicking now.

“No! No, it’s fine.” Dhoni smiles, pained. “I-I’ll read it, Bhuvi, no worries.”

He clears his throat before continuing, “ _When Rohit finally managed to get him to calm down, Shikhar looked sadly at him and said ‘These fans are terrorizing me!’_

_‘How so?’ Asked Rohit, flopping down on his bed. ‘I mean, don’t they always?’_

_‘Maybe.’ Shikhar allowed. ‘I mean, I am pretty stupid, and I shouldn’t really partake in disputes with Virat, but I just can’t help it! I mean, look at his abs and his oh so strong arms! I need to get his attention somehow! He is one chunk of really good eye-“_

Dhoni breaks off at that part, eye twitching dangerously; it is equivalent to Shikhar’s rapidly heating face.

“Why the heck would I say that!?” Shikhar screams. “MY MIND! MY BEAUTIFUL-“

“Why would I want to read this?” Dhoni interrupts, and Shami cuts in, “Because you don’t want Bhuvi to read!”

Virat sighs noisily. Well, if you want to get stuff done, you’ve got to do it yourself.

“I’ll read.” He says like it’s the greatest honor he could bestow upon them. “Let’s start where you left off!”

“No, let’s not!” Rohit jumps up, looking terrified, and bolts for the door. He shakes the doorknob a lot, but the door doesn’t budge.

“Oh yes, I thought this might happen.” Virat wants to laugh at Rohit’s face. “That’s why I had the staff lock the door from the outside. We’re not going anywhere until this fanfiction is done being read.”

“Now, sit down.” He makes himself comfortable. “Because it bothers you guys so much, I’ll skip that paragraph. I quite like it, though.”

“Of course you would.” Raina says, while Ishant still looks perplexed.

Virat ignores him.

“ _’I need something to do!’ Shikhar whined, and Rohit felt like banging his head against the wall. However, because he didn’t want to lose the few brain cells he had left, he settled for banging his head against the pillow._

_‘Why don’t you do what you always do?’ He asked, ‘Piss Virat off.’_

_‘He’ll yell at me!’ Shikhar moaned pitifully. ‘Can’t you help me prank someone?’_

_‘Prank?’ Rohit perked up at that, because his brain cells could handle that. ‘YES, I’LL HELP!’_

_‘But who to prank?’ Shikhar mused, as he draws a portrait sketch of the handsome Kohli-“_

“Handsome Kohli?” Snorts Ashwin. “Really?”

Virat gives him his dirtiest look, “Yes.”

“Portrait sketch?” Shikhar looks faint.

Virat pulls his laptop closer.

_“‘Well, we’ll have to be careful, no matter whom.’ Rohit said, ‘Dhoni’ll burst a vein otherwise. And you know I’m a little suck up!’_

“Suck up?” Rohit looks aghast. “Me?”

_“’Yeah, that’s true.’ Shikar agreed, before perking up. ‘Maybe because I want to piss Virat off, I can prank him!’_

_‘I don’t want to do it for Virat, though!’ Rohit argued. ‘Why don’t we do it so the whole team gets affected?’_

_‘Who would be the perfect target?’ Shikhar ponders, before Rohit’s head perked up and he said, ‘Bhuvi.’”_

“Wait,” It’s Bhuvi this time. “Why me?”

“Don’t ask,” Everyone mutters, leaving him confused.

Virat decides to continue.

_“Hours and hours of thinking later, Rohit is sure he has lost his remaining brain cells. But, luckily for him, they had the most wonderful idea!_

_Their opportunity comes when Bhuvi is alone in his room._

_‘Yes!’ Shikhar muttered gleefully. ‘This is payback for stealing away Virat!’_

_‘Hey Bhuvi!’ Rohit smiled as he enters the room._

_Bhuvi looked up from where he is texting adorably. “Oh! Hello!”_

_‘You know, we’ve heard of a very interesting thing.’ Shikhar said, smiling when Bhuvi took the bait._

_‘Oh? What’s that?’ He looked brightly up at them._

_‘It’s interesting, really.’ Rohit smirked, feeling no guilt. ‘Something called fanfiction.’_

_‘Fanfiction?’ Bhuvi scrunched his nose. ‘What’s that?’_

_‘You’ll have to see.’ Shikhar winked at him, his inner mind cackling. ‘We’ve got to go now, bye!’_

_‘Okay, bye!’ Bhuvi smiled, before biting his lip. ‘Maybe the internet has this stuff?’_

_And this was what the bowler was doing when Virat entered his room._

_‘Bhuvi, what the hell are you doing?’ He asked tiredly, because he had had a hard day._

“Wait, Viru!” Bhuvi lights up. “This is what happened today!”

At this, Dhoni perks up, while Shikhar and Rohit do their best to shrink into their seats.

“This…happened today?” He said slowly; the calm before the storm.

“Well, we know for sure that Kohli totally wrote this story!” Shikhar offers meekly…wrong move.

Dhoni glares at him, along with Jadeja, Ashwin and Raina. “I had to listen to all of this nonsense because of the both of you!”

“I’m going to kill you,” Jadeja seethes.

“I…still have no idea what they’re talking about.” Ishant confesses to Shami, who nods in agreement.

 _‘Well,’_ Virat thought. _‘You win some, you lose some.’_

Though, honestly, this was only a victory. There was no losing here.

“The two of you,” Dhoni says, “Are going to run 20 laps around the MCG today evening.”

The look on their faces was comical.

“Tw-twenty laps?!” Rohit splutters incomprehensibly.

“This evening?!” Shikhar looks horrified. “But-But we’re supposed to be going to the pub today!”

“I know.” Dhoni is eerily calm. “You will do what I said anyway. Or _else_ …”

“No!” Both of them scream, before they race outside quickly.

“Oh, the door’s open!” Bhuvi notes happily, making Ashwin’s head perk up.

“It is?” His eyes are wide. “Yes!”

About half the team races out, and Virat sighs happily. However, his yawn is interrupted when Dhoni levels his glare on him.

“Don’t think you’ve gotten off the hook.”

Virat gulps.

Apparently there _was_ some losing here.

**Author's Note:**

> So...yes, that's how it is. Hoped you liked it.


End file.
